


休息日就该吃吃睡睡

by lifstrasir



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared Padalecki, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifstrasir/pseuds/lifstrasir
Summary: Jared是一只魅魔，对，就是你想的那种。
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins/Jared Padalecki, Misha Collins/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	休息日就该吃吃睡睡

正在拍摄的这一集在夜晚的戏份不少，J2M已经连续几天工作到凌晨四点，回到住处飞快洗漱完，几位演员几乎是闭着眼睛飘回自己的房间，摔在床上倒头就睡。Jared被一阵过于强烈的饿意唤醒，反射性往厨房走了两步，才想起来冰箱里存货已经在昨天早餐时吃完了，这几天工作紧张，一直来得及补充库存。他认命地拐个弯，向misha房间走去——Jensen的起床气过于可怕，如果不是必要，他不想去招惹。

Misha在床上以一个正常人难以做到的姿势熟睡，好在他的阴茎没有被压在身下。Jared尽可能轻地把自己接近两米的块头弄上床，钻到被子底下去解Misha的裤子，熟练地摸出阴茎塞进嘴里。黑发的演员因疲劳睡得很沉，并没有被这些动静弄醒，腹部随着均匀的呼吸起伏。Jared埋头于Misha双腿之间，饥饿让他以最有效率的方式压榨着嘴里的阴茎，把每一滴液体都锁在嘴里再压向喉咙。Misha在高潮时醒来，迷迷糊糊地揉了揉Jared的头发，换了个姿势又沉沉睡去。Jared舔干净龟头上最后一滴液体，咂了咂嘴，向上爬出被子找到枕头，把小个子演员搂进怀里也睡了过去。

他们俩是被早餐的香气唤醒的，爬下床胡乱抹了把脸就往餐厅方向钻。厨房里Jensen背对他们，拿着过程，围着围裙，头发乱糟糟的，比在镜头前显得柔软了不少。煎锅里的培根发出美妙的滋滋声，Jensen盛起两面金黄的肉片，就着煎出的油又打了几个蛋进去。

Misha和Jared把新叮出来的两片面包拿出来，添上两片新的，就着厨房里飘出来的香味一人一片分食了外焦内软的面包片。Jensen端着盘子转身就对上两双渴望的眼睛，有些好笑地把手中的两只盘子递出去，又转回去拿来属于自己的那盘和咖啡才坐下来享受这个迟来的早餐。

Jared三口吞下培根和鸡蛋，忽视了一旁新烤出来的面包，用最拿手的狗狗眼向Jensen明示自己还想要一点“奶油”作餐后甜点。Jensen点头准许，抱着咖啡杯又喝了一大口，看起来还没有完全清醒。Jared则以不可思议的柔软迅速钻进桌子底下，扯下裤子含住阴茎一套动作行云流水。

Jared懒懒地服侍嘴里一点点胀大的阴茎，他可以听到上方传来的咀嚼和吞咽的声音，Jensen与Misha的谈话混杂在其中，肉类和谷物的香气在房间里游荡。他动了动喉部肌肉，把Jensen的阴茎吞得更深，鼻尖埋进Jensen还散发着沐浴露香气的耻毛中，几乎想维持这个姿势不再动弹。鸡蛋，培根，烤面包，Jensen，Misha，休息日，简直是所有美好元素的合集，Jared用舌面滑过一根凸起的血管，感受嘴里令人安心的重量。Jensen似乎感受到什么，一只手放在Jared头上， 顺着头发向下梳理，让Jared发出猫咪被顺毛时一般的呼噜声。Jensen在这由性器直达脊柱的震颤中闭眼呻吟，睫毛投下一小片阴影。

没有人愿意在这样完美的早餐后去面对一打脏盘子，所以它们暂时杂乱地堆在水池中被遗忘。他们从冰箱里拿出一桶冰淇淋，拿微波炉转了一大袋爆米花，翻出不知道哪位粉丝送的小熊软糖和小饼干，配上一些牛肉干和瓜子，在Misha健康饮食的号召下又切了一盘水果和蔬菜大杂烩。准备好所有零食，他们打开电视，Jared躺在Misha腿上享受头部按摩，遥控器被Jensen全权掌握。Jared抱着糖果和饼干大嚼大咽，时不时张嘴接受Misha投喂的裹着冰淇淋的爆米花，身为魅魔的好处就是永远也不用担心长胖，富含蛋白质的精液只会让他的身材越来越好。Jensen嫉妒这点很久了，他得控制热量的摄入，还要努力地吃牛肉干帮助塑形，而其中一部分蛋白质还进了这个小混蛋的嘴里。他撇了一眼正舔着Misha龟头上正在融化的冰淇淋的Jared一眼，恶狠狠地按下换台键。

电视里没有什么真正有意思的节目，他们随意停在了一部肥皂剧上，一边就着零食以一种毫无必要的苛刻把里面的每一位演员批得体无完肤一边哈哈大笑，肆无忌惮释放出自己最混蛋的一面。Jared截下Misha手中的零食，嘴里满是食物渣又低头要吸他的阴茎，被Misha一把扯住头发拉起来，强迫用果蔬汁漱口。诡异的味道让Jared委委屈屈地吐着舌头，抓来一把小熊软糖含在嘴里，继续他的吸屌大业。软糖占据了部分口腔空间，龟头顺利的滑了进去，再深入几厘米就被迫停下。Jared哼哼着闭上眼睛，用舌头把富有弹性的软糖往阴茎上挤压，Misha差点一口噎住，抓着Jared的头发不知该向下压还是向上拽。

Jensen看了会儿这两活宝打闹，继续有一搭没一搭地聊着。等到发现Misha不时插入的角度清奇的评论渐渐消失，Jared那混合各种不得体声音的回应也逐渐被鼾声替代，好奇地再次转过头去，印入眼帘的就是这样一幅景象：Misha裤裆拉链大开，阴茎暴露在外，阴毛粘成一团，头向后仰着，已经靠在沙发上睡着了，Jared枕着Misha的大腿，也进入了梦乡，嘴角还带着一些可疑白色液体。他叹了口气，起身走向卧室给睡着的两人拿毯子，想了一想，给自己也拿了一条。该补会儿觉了，他想，醒来还要解决Jared的晚饭问题呢。


End file.
